Naruto: New Strike
by Payday4515
Summary: 5 Jonin live in a society where Naruto Uzumaki has become the Hokage. Focuses on 5 OC's. Rated T for language.


Chapter 1

"Naruto Uzumaki, congratulations on becoming the 6th Hokage!" Tsunade said through a microphone. The crowd goes wild, uproars of cheers and applause. Tsunade moved from the microphone to let the 6th Hokage speak. "Thank you all. When I was an academy student I acted like a fool to get everyone's attention. I kept getting more confident especially with the help of my teammates: Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. I even saved the village during the Invasion of Pain. My whole life I have wanted to be Hokage and now I get that chance. Thank you all!" Naruto concluded with a thumbs up to the crowd with them replying with cheers.

It's been 2 weeks since I heard that speech. My name is Tanaka Kinzoku, a member of a clan that specializes in the Metal styled jutsu. I'm part of a 5-man now-jonin squad. My teammates being: Casado Uchiha, a deadly but silent Uchiha; Doba and Uraza Gosuto brothers who specialize in the Ghost style; and Shizuku Dejitaru the only shinobi who specializes in Digital style. My squad was on the way to meet the new Hokage for a mission. "I wonder if the new Hokage got girls all over him." Uraza said with a smirk. "If he gets even one, he's got more than you ever did." I replied. The squad laughed except for Uraza who stared at me with soul-piercing eyes. "Don't make me use my Nightmare jutsu." Doba butted in, "Both of you cut it out, let's see our mission first." We nodded and knocked on the door. "Come in!" We heard and opened the door.

"Lord Hokage?" Shizuku said. "Ah, Team 5, I have a mission for you guys." Naruto said rummaging through his file cabinets until eventually, he gave up. "Where is it, damn it?" He said frustrated. "Looking for this?" we heard behind us. Behind us was a slender woman with blue hair, lavender eyes and a purple jacket. The 5 of us couldn't help but eye her. She handed Naruto the paper, kissed him and left. "Who is that?" I asked him. Naruto smiled "That's my soon to be wife, Hinata." Casado smirked at the Hokage. "Lucky piece of ass you are." Naruto laughed in response. "Anyway," he said looking at the paper "Your mission is to receive intel on a man named Jugo." Casado smirked "A recon mission, eh?" Naruto looked at us "How old are you guys?" "16." We all responded. Naruto nodded and ended with. "You depart at noon. Good luck!"

"Alright guys, we'll meet at the main gate in the morning. Got it?" Uraza stated. We nodded and dashed apart. Before I went home I need to drop the news to a good friend of mine.

I arrived at my location and went inside to see if she was home. "Hello, you here?" "Yes…" I heard from a distance. "Help me…" That struck me fast. I started running down the hall. I opened the door to the room and saw her under a pile of shattered pots. "Oh my god, Ino! Are you alright?" She started moving, dazed. "Nggh, yes. Th..thanks T..Tanaka…" She got up slowly. "What happened?" "I was trying to grab a plant from the shelf and the whole thing collapsed." "Can you move?" She slowly started walking. "So what brings you here?" "I'm about to go on my first mission as a jonin." Ino clapped, excited for my accomplishment. "What's the mission?" "We have to get intel on a man named Jugo." Ino scratched her chin "Jugo, I think he works with Sasuke." "Sasuke, the rogue ninja who fought Naruto on occasions?" She nodded. "This sounds tougher than I thought. Alright, I just wanted to tell you the news." I walked toward the door when a warm body grabbed me. I looked behind me. It was Ino, smiling. "Good luck, Tanaka." she said letting loose her grip. I dashed off arrived home and went to sleep.

Morning approached. I needed to get training. I did push-ups, sit-ups, any exercise necessary to get myself warmed up before the next 2 hours. I pulled up a book of the best taijutsu masters. Taijutsu is my weakest area, I needed someone to train me. I saw Rock Lee, but he was out on a trip to the Sand Village. Following him was Neji Hyuga who was a tough one to work with according to a friend of mine under him was Hinata Hyuga. "Hinata? Naruto's fiancee?"

I got her address and dashed out of the door. It took about 10 minutes to find her nice looking apartment. I knocked on the door and she came out in a pink kimono. I kneeled in front of her considering she is royalty. "Ms. Hyuga, can you train me in Taijutsu?" She raised an eyebrow "Who are you?" I looked at her and told her face to face "My name is Tanaka Kinzoku, a jonin." She snapped "Now I remember you. You were in Narutos office yesterday." I nodded, she looked at her calendar. "Is Saturday okay to train?" I nodded and dashed off. I smirked shortly after I left and said to myself "I can see why Naruto would be with her."


End file.
